The invention relates to the field of high-pressure pumps, in particular radial or in-line pumps for fuel injection systems of air-compressing, auto-ignition internal combustion engines.
A high-pressure pump, which is used in particular as a radial or in-line pump for fuel injection systems of air-compressing, auto-ignition internal combustion engines, is known from the German patent publication DE 10 2009 003 054 A1. The known high-pressure pump comprises a pump assembly and a drive shaft which comprises a cam associated with the pump assembly. A cylinder head is furthermore provided. A piston of the pump assembly delimits a pump working chamber in the cylinder bore. Fuel from a fuel channel can be introduced into the pump working chamber via an intake valve provided on the cylinder head. An outlet valve is furthermore provided on the cylinder head. Fuel subjected to high pressure can be led via the exhaust valve out of the pump working chamber via a fuel channel which is connected to the common rail.
The high-pressure pump known from the German patent publication DE 10 2009 003 054 A1 has the disadvantage that the outlet direction for the low-pressure side is predefined by design. In this case, it is conceivable that the outlet direction can be changed with an additional component, which however means additional cost and effort and an additional space requirement.